1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an organic light-emitting display device, and more particularly, to a structure accommodating a display panel.
2. Discussion of Related Technology
An organic light-emitting display panel is one of the flat panel display devices in which an organic light emitting layer is arranged between electrodes faced with each other, electrons injected through an electrode and holes injected through another electrode are recombined in the organic light emitting layer to be light emitting molecules, the light emitting molecules are excited and returned to the ground state, thus emitting light. The organic light emitting display panel has attracted attention as a next generation display, since it has an excellent visibility, can be fabricated in a light weight and in a thin thickness and also can be driven at a low voltage. The display panel is generally accommodated in a bezel or frame
The discussion in this section is to provide general background information, and does not constitute an admission of prior art.